


smile

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, this is my first fic please be nice to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ruby was fed up of his shit, why not get revenge?





	smile

ruby didn't give a single shit about him. at all.  
hanging up the phone let him know that of that fact. "i really fucking miss you tommy, come back to me! my new partner's a bitch, i need you bac-"  
and then it was silence. ruby smiled at his misery. hearing that name in reference to her hurt, but she didn't let it get her down.  
"u free rn?" a text to lola.  
"yeah. ill be there in 5." she responds.  
ruby grinned even wider.

knocking.  
a door swinging.  
two friends hugging and steppin into the house.  
"what we up to today?" lola asks, a smirk gracing her features.  
"care for a visit to the asshat's house? im thinking of fucking up his front lawn," ruby grins.  
"oh you know it!" lola matches her cheshire smile.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"EAT SHIT TOM!" said asshat from before shouts to them both from his living room window, his front lawn well and truly doused in spray paint.

"KISS MY ASS, BITCH BOY!" ruby shouts back from the sleek red car, now speeding away from the site.

she sits back down, glancing back at lola. they both cackle in laughter, driving into the sunset with music full blast.  
ruby smiled the widest she had in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story ive written on this site! i hope you enjoy!  
> ruby is a trans character, if ive written anything wrong, do let me know! im not trans myself, so please tell me if ive written her character badly or anything like that!  
> also yes, this fic is based off of "smile" by lily allen


End file.
